


Forget Me, Forget Me Not

by Molko_Niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shaysima, cophine - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molko_Niehaus/pseuds/Molko_Niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Já esperava por tudo aquilo. Já tinha todas as cenas muito bem desenhadas em sua cabeça, só precisava de um rosto para encaixar no borrão. Shay. S, H, A, Y. [...] Devore-a, Davydov. Devore-a. Faça-a esquecer de tudo. Faça-a esquecer do DYAD, das clones, da sua doença incurável. De Delphine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me, Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fanfic de Orphan Black! Espero que gostem. Pretendo traduzi-la pra inglês. :) Qualquer ajuda será bem vinda. Serão apenas dois capítulos (ia fazer apenas um, inicialmente, mas preferi dividir em dois para não ficar tão longo) Espero que goste, boa leitura!

**FORGET ME, FORGET ME NOT**

 

[SOUNDTRACK: Thieves Like Us - Forget Me Not (Original Mix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZUvwC0Zb_M)

 

Em meio àquele diálogo de palavras rasas, a cientista parecia lutar contra todos os demônios que consumiam silenciosamente o seu bem-estar psicológico. Balançando suavemente as mãos e o corpo, era quase como se pudesse sentir um gosto amargo, muito amargo, na ponta da língua, que a fazia semicerrar os olhos e sentir as bochechas ferverem.

Inquietação.

Insegurança.

Conclusões rápidas e fáceis.

Ciúmes.

\- Não há nada que eu deva saber? – Comentou Delphine, séria, de frente para as portas fechadas do elevador do instituto. Com a visão periférica, esperava captar algum tipo de reação da morena ao seu lado.

Nada.

Cosima estava imóvel. Nem mesmo seus longos dreads se moviam. Olhos fixos no visor que indicava os andares.

\- Não. – Respondeu, natural. Não era um tom de rispidez, grosseria, mas a leveza de uma resposta segura. Ligeiramente enfática.

\- Tudo bem.

Silêncio. Sepulcral.

O breve ato de fitar o elevador subindo andar por andar era quase que um martírio para a moça, loira, mais alta. Eram como se as coisas estivessem se arrastando ao seu redor.

 Ela estava se arrastando.

 Mantendo essa postura de mulher séria, recém-promovida e chefe da sua então ex-namorada, Delphine escondia no fundo da garganta todas as angústias que não disse naquele fatídico dia. Arrastava-as nas costas junto com todas aquelas escolhas malfeitas. Maldito dia. Maldito dia em que teve de fazer uma escolha tão impossivelmente suportável. Pôde ver tão nitidamente nos olhos daquela garota, que agora parecia tão bem e tranquila ao seu lado, a mágoa transbordando, molhada, carregada de um amor que escorria como um caldo espesso.

 “Cosima, eu estou tentando manter a minha promessa de amar você e suas irmãs igualmente.” – Despejou, em palavras trêmulas, com o sotaque francês típico aparentemente mais forte, travando sua gramática inglesa tão bem polida por anos de prática. - “Mas pra mantê-la, eu não posso fazer _isso_... Entende?”

 Os olhos da morena tremiam, fraquejavam no ato de encarar. Atônita, sem ar, Cosima parecia estar absorvendo toda uma carga de estresse que não merecia. Tentava, o máximo que podia, sugar para dentro aquele pesadelo que, de algum jeito, não podia ser verdade.

 “Saquei.” – Disse, seca. Virava-se em direção ao estúdio, lutando contra a água salgada que começava a vazar de seus olhos. – “Olha... Erm... O minuto que você precisava acabou, é melhor você ir emb –“

 Delphine interrompeu-lhe a fala, sobrepondo-se: “Veja, todas nós temos um papel. Eu, Sarah, Alison... O seu é curar. Você mesma e todas as suas irmãs.”

 “Eu amo você...” – Sussurrou a mulher mais baixa, num fio de voz que se desmanchava no ar. Numa súplica não dita, a tão jovem cientista parecia se desmanchar ali mesmo, esfarelando, escorrendo como cera de vela. Lágrimas deslizando por debaixo dos óculos de armação preta.

 “Scott vai vir aqui fazer um checkup.” – Disse, já embargada, já abalada, sua máscara de profissionalismo se dissolvendo pelo choro contido. Seu coração falhou uma batida com a declaração de Cosima, mas ela – oh céus! – tinha escolhido não fazer nada a respeito.

 Era como dar um golpe no próprio estômago.

 “ _Okay_.” – Cuspiu a morena, entrando no estúdio, batendo com força o portão de correr. Delphine ficou imóvel alguns segundos, para então levar uma das mãos até os lábios.

 Soluçava, puxava, trêmula, o ar para dentro de seus pulmões.

 - Meu deus... Meu deus...!

 Tão difícil... Tão difícil!

 Podia ouvir os soluços de sua amada do outro lado da porta – o que terminava de rasgar as feridas que abria.

 Ah, Delphine...

 As memórias sempre voltam num turbilhão impiedoso, fazendo a doutora Cormier perder um pouco do equilíbrio. Mas tudo sob controle.

 Tudo sob controle.

 Não é, Delphine?

 “ _Está tudo bem. É melhor assim, é melhor assim. Estou cumprindo minha promessa._ ” – Repetia, em pensamentos, como se evocasse um mantra. Convencia-se de que ter deixado a moça mais nova era o melhor a ter sido feito.

 Mas a francesa não era idiota.

 Sabia muito bem que não demoraria muito para que Cosima encontrasse alguém para tapar o buraco que ela cavou. Sabia sim. Sabia que não tardaria. E não tardou.

 Podia ver claramente naqueles atrasos, naquelas escapadas em horário de expediente... Como fizeram logo no início do relacionamento. Era igualzinho.

 Só precisava de uma confirmação para suas conclusões.

  _Ding!_

 O elevador se abriu com aquela típica campainha irritante que anuncia a parada no andar, e detrás das portas estava ainda um rapaz, Felix, acompanhado da jovem Gracie.

 Devo dizer que o rapaz estava totalmente ciente da situação entre as duas, e tomava as dores, claro, de Cosima.

 - Delphine. – Disse, num olhar com um quê de indecifrável, o rapaz mais baixo que a loira e mais alto que a morena. Magro, de vestes justas e de um estilo um tanto andrógino, caminhando com a graça de uma modelo e a imponência de um lorde, não disfarçou seu desprezo contido nas orbes castanhas, ao encarar a loira.

 - Felix. – Cumprimentou a cientista.

* * *

 

Não se surpreendeu quando um homem apareceu na porta de sua sala. Os seguranças certificaram que ele estava desarmado, logo justificando sua visita como “entrega de demanda”. Delphine o recebeu sem maiores delongas ou sutilezas – como uma boa europeia que era, pegou o grosso pacote marrom e dispensou o visitante. Não sem antes entregar-lhe um pedaço de papel contendo sua assinatura e alguns números. Um cheque.

Abriu as abas do envelope como se abrisse uma revista qualquer. Encarava as fotos como páginas de um livro lido várias vezes – mas com uma atenção profunda. Nada novo, nada de surpreendente, mas, ainda sim, sorvia detalhes. Cores. Gestos.

 Sorrisos.

 Mãos dadas, um sorriso bonito, conversas ao pé do ouvido.

 Um nome? Shay.

 Já esperava por tudo aquilo. Já tinha todas as cenas muito bem desenhadas em sua cabeça, só precisava de um rosto para encaixar no borrão.

 Shay.

 S, H, A, Y.

 Um belo nome. Uma bela moça.

 Uma bela tática de conquista, Cosima.

 Usando-se de seu jeito intelectualmente divertido para chamar atenção daquela mulher para si – Não que fosse proposital, mas sabia que a clone naturalmente exalava inteligência enquanto falava sobre qualquer coisa, movendo e gesticulando rapidamente com as mãos. Era visível nas filmagens: Seu olhos, cuidadosamente pintados com delineador preto, totalmente voltados para aquela criatura sentada oposta a ela no bar. Riam, conversavam, cochichavam coisas que Delphine não podia entender nem com leitura labial ou voltando várias vezes o vídeo.

 Deslizava cuidadosamente seus dedos pelas fotos, como se pudesse sentir a maciez daquele encontro. Como se o ciúme que sentia, e exalava silenciosamente de seus poros, tivesse textura. Uma mistura de sentimentos negativamente sinestésicos.

 Ao lado do computador – que repetia o vídeo feito pelo detetive – a loira pegou um copo preenchido até a metade com um líquido cor de âmbar. Whisky. Forte. Sem gelo.

 Deu um breve gole sem tirar os olhos das imagens.

 Por fora, indecifrável, impassível. Um verdadeiro iceberg europeu. Uma versão melhorada, mais bonita e lésbica de Rachel Duncan. Por dentro...

 Podia sentir seu coração derreter numa mistura de ódio com desespero. Um impulso que causava sensações estranhas nas palmas das mãos, um impulso de pegar, de guardar, de ter pra si.

 Possessiva como nunca antes. Irreconhecivelmente ciumenta.

 Não conseguia conceber a ideia de Cosima ser tão egoísta ao ponto de esquecê-la e procurar alguma mulherzinha com quem pudesse transar mais de uma vez. _Merde_ , Cosima!

 Será que você não entendeu que aquilo fazia parte da promessa? Que estava fazendo aquilo pelo mais profundo, puro e intenso amor que já sentiu? Que não era uma única questão de ir embora, mas de protegê-la mesmo a custo daquele relacionamento? Protegê-laS? Tanta inteligência, um phD, para ser tão imbecil e egoísta desse jeito? Porque você tem que complicar ainda mais as coisas, Cosima? Hein, Cosima?

 Delphine suspirou, já não contendo os dedos trêmulos. Deu mais um gole no Whisky e deixou com que o álcool rasgasse as suas entranhas – talvez ele matasse o que estava matando-a. Talvez envenenasse aquelas borboletas que voavam, loucas, em seu estômago, toda vez que Niehaus aparecia.

 Talvez a ajudasse a esquecer aquela mulher estúpida.

 Aquela mulher estúpida que estava muito ocupada esquecendo-a.

 Esquecendo-a com outra.

 Sim, outra.

 Shay era outra.

 Outra que não era Delphine.

 Shay jamais seria Delphine. Shay jamais substituiria Delphine. Jamais – jamais! – seria uma mulher tão importante como Cormier era pra Cosima. Não, ela não diria que a amava, ou teria cacife para fazer um monte de ciência maluca – sequer saberia diferenciar um cromossomo de uma cromátide! Não, não, não, Shay jamais chegaria aos pés da – doutora – Delphine Cormier.

Jamais.

Jamais?

Mas se Cosima estava chegando tarde ao trabalho... Se Cosima, de alguma forma, parecia radiante... Parecia quase, só quase, distante daquela criatura cheia de tristeza e dúvidas que deixou chorando no estúdio de Felix... Isso era um sinal de que... Ela estava... Melhorando?

Ela estava superando Delphine?

Ela estava melhorando SEM Delphine?

Ela estava melhor SEM Delphine?

Onde Delphine estava deixando de fazer falta?

Não, não.

Não é possível.

Você está sendo exageradamente egoísta, Delphine.

Egoísta?

Sim, egoísta. Você que a deixou ir.

Você.

Não foi ela.

Foi você.

Mas você fez isso para protegê-la, não foi?

O que você fez?

A loira, já um pouco alta pela bebida forte que consumia seu juízo, levou as mãos até a cabeça, cobrindo o rosto. Mais um suspiro. Podia sentir o próprio hálito de álcool abandonando seus lábios.

Não é possível.

Delphine estava perdendo Cosima. Delphine estava deixando o amor da sua vida ir embora. O amor que jurara proteger... Simplesmente esvaindo-se por entre seus dedos trêmulos e frios.

O que ela fez? O que ela fez?

\- O que eu fiz? – Murmurou para si. As lágrimas à beira de cair do abismo de suas bochechas.

Delphine a amava, não a amava? A ama.

Ela fez isso por amor, não fez?

Não fez?

Não fez, Delphine?

 

* * *

[SOUNDTRACK: Shura - Touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2AOjb9HW2E)

Enlaçando as pernas na cintura da morena, Shay deixou a cabeça pendendo para trás – lançando os cabelos loiros por sobre seus ombros, abrindo caminho para a língua quente de Cosima sobre seu pescoço -, entregando-se àquela mulher que a invadia profunda e intensamente. Seus nervos borbulhavam com aqueles dedos hábeis fazendo movimentos circulares dentro de si, preenchendo-a num movimento ritmado. Gemia, ainda que mordesse os lábios, fechando as pálpebras a cada movimento de ida e vinda.

Bêbada, mas não necessariamente embriagada, Cosima sentia todo o seu universo pulsar juntamente com aquele movimento repetitivo dos quadris da loira – quadris estes que Niehaus tão bem dominava com a ponta de seus dedos. A pélvis dela se chocava contra a palma da mão: era gostoso, era inebriante – podia sentir a mistura de suor e perfume que escorria pela pele branca e fina, excitada beirando o limite. Era intenso, era bom.

Bom.

Num segundo gemido, a loira se agarrava aos lençóis, arqueando as costas. - Ah, Cosima! - Suplicava, chamando a cientista. E Cosima atendia. Incitava aqueles quadris com um movimento vertiginosamente mais forte e profundo, e, ao esconder o rosto entre o ombro e pescoço de Shay, sorvendo o aroma de flores e açúcar, sabia que já não manteria o controle por muito mais tempo.

\- Porra, Cosima. – Murmurou a mulher, voz áspera, rouca, um tanto animalesca para a boneca de porcelana que massagista sempre aparentou ser. Como se quase convulsionasse com tantas sensações, com tanto tesão, revirava os olhos, abandonando o lençol para cravar suas curtas unhas nos ombros da morena.

\- Baby... – Escapou o chamado, lânguido, escorregadio, pelos lábios de Shay. Cosima, que controlava seu fôlego em respirações cada vez mais curtas, sentiu um tremor subir à sua espinha com aquela palavra tão frágil, tão delicada que se desmanchava no ar. Numa mistura de catarse e estranha sonolência, tal qual uma onda que bate nos arrecifes ao mesmo tempo que beija a areia, uma lembrança invadiu seus sentidos, lhe ocupando a visão.

Uma lembrança frágil e viva como um suspiro.

Uma lembrança que não era de Shay.

Ouviu aquele “Baby” de novo – sua mente que vocalizou o chamado, desta vez. Mas com uma diferença: era menos doce, mas aveludada... Com um leve sotaque francês.

Sua própria mente repetia o som.

Baby...

Baby...

Baby...

Sua própria mente distorcia o som.

Baby...

Bébé...

Bébé...

E num impulso forte demais para que pudesse conter, um turbilhão de lembranças pareceu agarrar-lhe os braços e as pernas, atando as juntas, atando seus ossos, imobilizando-a para que não fugisse.

Para que não fugisse – não das lembranças, mas _dela_.

Fugir dela e de tudo que remetia a ela.

Ela.

Delphine Cormier.

Para que não escapasse das lembranças de Delphine Cormier, dos braços de Delphine Cormier, dos beijos de Delphine Cormier.

Da transa de Delphine Cormier.

Da foda de Delphine Cormier.

E como se tomasse uma droga forte demais, seu cérebro pareceu torcer tudo ao seu redor de modo que podia sentir – oh meu deus, tão intensamente – a doutora francesa bem ali, a envolvê-la. Abriu os olhos, ainda aninhada ao corpo ligeiramente menor que o seu, encarando a loira, mas sem enxergá-la propriamente. Fez-se cega para realidade, fez-se lúcida para as lembranças.

\- _Mon bébé_... _Mon amour_... _Baise-moi_...

Estava morrendo de novo? Estava tendo outra alucinação? Outra experiência sobrenatural?

Não, não era possível.

Não pode ser.

Não era Delphine quem estava ali. Não podia. Não devia ser Delphine.

Sacudiu a cabeça, numa tentativa de sacudir aquelas lembranças para fora de sua mente. Piscou os olhos uma, duas, três vezes.

Viu Shay novamente.

Viu a tão linda, suada, com as bochechas vermelhas, a boca úmida, descontrolada, Shay.

Gemendo seu nome.

Agarrou-se à loira, de novo, e, como se ainda conseguisse arrumar alguma fonte de força em seu corpo, aumentou o ritmo de seus dedos. Seu braço latejava e suas costas eram castigadas pelas unhas da outra, mas mesmo assim continuou. – Meu deus, Shay... – Ralhou, entredentes.

Podia sentir todo o corpo da massagista se trancando numa tensão súbita, e aquela rouquidão transformar-se num fio vacilante de voz fina. Um gemido interrompido por espasmos. Os quadris de Shay iam e vinham num ritmo impreciso, desajeitado, friccionando-se contra as mãos da cientista. Com mais poucos movimentos, com mais um ou outro gemido, a garota chegou ao seu ápice. O orgasmo quente escorrendo, espesso, pelos dedos, coxas, lençóis. Ao remover as falanges de dentro da garota, o fluido viscoso pareceu entreter-lhe os sentidos.

\- Hmmm... – Deixou escapar.

Por um segundo – não mais que um segundo – a mente de Niehaus virou um grande branco.

Mas foi só por um segundo.

\- Oh, Cosima. – E com esse chamado, voltou à realidade. Mas quando se deu por si, sentiu uma das mãos – que outrora estavam em seus ombros – escorregar para o seu peito, empurrando-a de modo que deitasse de costas para o colchão. Tinha agora Davydov por cima de si, comandando os movimentos, cercando seus quadris com as coxas ainda trêmulas pelo orgasmo intenso. Ela ainda, inclusive, recuperava o fôlego, mas um sorriso malicioso já se desenhava em seus lábios.

Naqueles olhos azuis, um brilho faminto, pupilas dilatadas, mãos sedentas por pele, por carne. Aquele orgasmo pareceu dar vitalidade àquela pequena e tão delicada criatura.

Querendo ou não, aquilo excitava Cosima.

Excitava a ideia de estar para ser devorada. Consumida. Engolida.

Sorriu.

Devore-a, Davydov. Devore-a. Faça-a esquecer de tudo. Faça-a esquecer do DYAD, das clones, da sua doença incurável.

De Delphine.

 

* * *

[SOUNDTRACK: Cigarettes After Sex - Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2LQdh42neg)

 

_\- Oh, Cosima... - Um arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha ao ouvir o seu nome tão suavemente pronunciado por aquela mulher que a consumia. Sentia os beijos, sutis como seda, ganhando espaço por sua pele exageradamente sensível. Como um toque tão suave era capaz de deixar um rastro de fogo, uma chama, por onde passava? Não sabia. Não queria saber._

_Um beijo logo abaixo de seus seios foi o suficiente para que arqueasse as costas. Dedos, com unhas sutilmente maiores do que o costume, deslizavam por toda a extensão de suas costelas. Outros mamilos que não os seus deslizavam contra a pele, entumecidos, assim como os seus próprios._

_O corpo esguio de Delphine deslizava por cima do de Cosima, que gemia sem o menor pudor. Gemia, com o mínimo toque. Gemia, antecipando a antecipação._

_\- Hmmmm, Delphine..._

_Transar com Delphine era transar lentamente. Era perder-se nas sensações dentro das próprias sensações, era transar com a existência dela, com o cheiro dela, com o poder dela._

_Completamente chapada de maconha, então..._

_Era transcendental._

_A francesa agora beijava-lhe os ombros, espaçando cada beijo com um suspiro. Os corpos vibravam, tremiam, gritavam por brutalidade, por intensidade, mas ao mesmo tempo... Era um desejo de provocar, de acalentar, de ir devagar... Entende?_

_Era um sexo mais que sinestésico – se isso for possível. Tinham tempo demais para ir devagar – tinham pouco tempo para ir rápido. Foram-se os dias em que o desespero era o que movia o sexo, deixavam isso para a primeira vez ou para quando estavam no DYAD, ou no carro, ou na casa de Félix... Mas não ali._

_\- Mon amour... – Sussurrou a loira, abocanhando o lóbulo da morena, manipulando-o, dentro da boca, com a língua. Cosima gemeu languidamente com as palavras, com a saliva, com a temperatura. - - Hmmmm, mon amour... Tu es trés trés belle... Mon Cosima..._

_As mãos da francesa então subiram até os seus dreads, puxando-os com lascívia e domínio, obrigando a cientista a erguer a cabeça, deixando ainda mais vunerável seu pescoço e tórax. Ao mesmo tempo que intercalava os beijos entre o pescoço, clavículas e orelhas da morena, Cormier encaixou uma das coxas por entre as pernas da outra, deleitando-se com a viscosidade abundante que encontrou ali. Cosima estava completamente entregue._

_Completamente dominada, afogada, pelos encantos de Delphine Cormier._

_\- Mon bébé... – A voz dela era como fumaça. Em todos os lugares, dentro dos pulmões, por todo o corpo, Cosima respirava, bebia, saboreava a francesa. – Je t’aime._

_\- Moi aussi. – Num sorriso, Niehaus provocou, respondendo, com voz rouca e arrastada. Seu sotaque era péssimo, sabia disso. Mas também sabia que nada, absolutamente nenhuma palavra, seria capaz de traduzir tão bem aquele sentimento de reciprocidade. Pelo menos, não naquela hora. – Moi aussi, baby. – Repetiu._

_Conseguia quase saborear o riso de Delphine, bem próximo de seu ouvido, a morder sutilmente a sua orelha. Como recompensa por seu francês amador, sentiu uma das mãos sobre seus cabelos deslocando-se até a zona de encontro entre seus quadris e coxas, arranhando-a levemente. A morena gemeu, antecipando o que estava para acontecer._

_\- Oh, Cosima..._

* * *

 

[SOUNDTRACK: The XX - Fiction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxYN8-HvL44)

 

\- Oh, Cosima!

A voz doce em seu ouvido quase a assustou, mas não o suficiente para seu coração perder o compasso. Era como alguém que te acorda de um cochilo muito suave.

Era como acordar de um sonho muito sutil, que se confundia com a realidade.

Era sonho.

Meu deus, era um sonho.

Era um sonho, Cosima!

E então se deu conta que havia acabado de sonhar com Delphine, enquanto que Shay mordia-lhe a orelha e brincava com sua pele.

E então se deu conta de que o corpo que cobria-a, agora, era o de Shay Dayvdov.

Não o de Delphine Cormier.

Tinha se esquecido disso.

Tinha se esquecido de esquecer Delphine.

Inferno.

Seu corpo, então, subitamente, trancou-se em tensão.

Porra, Cosima.

Porra, Cosima!

Cosima?

\- Cosima?

\- Está tudo bem, Cos?


End file.
